


San Junipero

by joditheIrrelevant



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheIrrelevant/pseuds/joditheIrrelevant
Summary: 授权：原创预警：黑镜S3E4梗Root死亡，意识成为San Junipero永久居民Shaw年事已高，计划安乐死带不带全员还没想好反正就要她们甜





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 5 Hours

深秋的纽约。

天气已经渐凉，Sameen Shaw坐在轮椅上，由护工推着，在公园中一圈一圈转着。

不远处的转盘上坐着两个女孩，就那么静静坐着，笑着看着对方，转盘缓缓转着，好像下一秒马上就停了，但是Shaw看了半天，好像并没有停下来的意思。

三十多年前的某段时间里，Sameen Shaw 曾经最熟悉的就是这个转盘。它代表结束，也意味着开始，她曾经在七千余次模拟中开枪了解了自己。

为了能够救她。

可是她还是死了。

AI大战后，TM重新上线，三十多年来一直暗自守护着这个和平的世界，执行人小分队也不知更新了多少代。Shaw在六十岁之前还曾经参与训练新的执行人来着，可近几年她的体力大不如前了，风湿病，中耳炎，胃口也自然大不如前，最近进食之后还时常胃痛。

“真他妈操蛋。”Shaw用力握了一下左膝，小声嘟囔道。看着转盘上坐着的两个小女孩，脸上不禁浮现了一丝笑意，这情景让Shaw不经意摸了下耳后。没有伤疤。

“Martha，我这周的时长还剩多少？”Shaw抬头问护工。

“今天是星期一，Ms. Shaw。所以您还有整整五个小时。您想要今天使用吗？”

Shaw迟疑了。她离开San Junipero已经四天，已经四天没有看见她的Root了。她想现在就去见她，但又不想在一星期的开始就用完这五小时。毕竟每个人的限额是五小时一星期，不能再多，政府担心活着的人会沉迷。等待和思念真的他妈的很难熬。不过，这种难熬也持续不了多久了，Shaw安慰自己。

“推我回去吧，Martha。我要去San Junipero，五个小时。”

回到疗养院的房间，Martha为Shaw在太阳穴贴上芯片。随着护工按下遥控器的按钮，Shaw的意识飘向了San Junipero。

那个Root现在在的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 5 Hours (ii)

 

Shaw 在安全屋醒来。灰色床单。她伸手抻了个懒腰，随即摸到什么软软的东西，拉过来一看，意料之中，又是Root那只丑到不行的娃娃。Shaw翻了个白眼，把娃娃扔到地上。

“Why toss it on the floor sweetie, are you jealous?"

"吃醋？吃一个娃娃的醋？”Shaw翻了一个白眼。此时Root已经穿好衣服，坐在床边俯身看着她。

“毕竟它可以天天陪我睡，而你一星期只能陪我五小时。”Root嘟嘴说道，语气有些哀怨，“而且在San Junipero, 科技不会更新，黑系统都变得无聊了。只能每天读书度日，Harold图书馆的书我都读了不知道多少遍。”

“那就再多读几遍。你不是很爱简奥斯汀吗？”Shaw说着坐起身，穿好黑色背心。

三十多年来，每次来到San Junipero，她都是从Root的床上醒来。这让她觉得有些烦。“就不能让我站着跟她见面吗？”回到现实后，Shaw总是有些恼怒地问机器。“我的模拟交互界面说，她喜欢看你凭空出现在她床上的那种惊喜。而我觉得我应该给我的模拟交互界面这个特权。毕竟她每星期除了看书，和假装玩玩电脑，就剩下等你。毕竟San Junipero这种天堂是不需要处理号码的。”机器无视她的白眼，不紧不慢地用合成音说着。

Shaw回过神来，发现Root已经在厨房忙活了。她站起身，走到卫生间，想看看镜子里的自己。

镜子里还是那个穿着黑色工字背心，黑发，面无表情的严肃特工。年轻真好。关节都不再痛了，除了皮肤上的几个伤疤之外，身体的其他部位都运行地堪称完美。在San Junipero，你可以选择自己最满意的样子，可是Shaw喜欢留着这些伤疤，多留些回忆对脑子有好处。

出了卫生间，Shaw闻到了熟悉的香气。她爱机器赋予她的特权，她可以像真正活着一样，所有的感官都存在, 机器怎么敢剥夺Shaw的味觉呢？要知道普通游客在San Junipero是很少进食的，因为他们基本没有什么味觉，无论什么美食到了她们嘴里都味同嚼蜡。

Root准备好了Shaw最爱的牛排。Shaw坐下来，发现Root 已经细心地为她切好了块。“你剥夺了我的一项乐趣啊Root，”Shaw叉起一块肉，五成熟，刚刚好，“你不知道我喜欢整块咬着吃吗？”This IS better than sex, or at least, it's as good. Shaw边吃边想着。Five hours, that's a lot of sucking and tasing and...ziptying and ironing....

“Steak on a fork slows you down, Sameen." Root诱惑地咬唇，“I mean, as much as I love seeing you enjoy my homemade steak, we're a bit of on the clock here. 4 hours and 24 mins left, sweetie."

从牛排中抬头，Shaw对上了Root充满挑逗的眼神。


	3. Chapter 3

看着Root充满挑逗和情欲的双眼，Shaw突然觉得牛排没那么诱人了。怎么会有比和Root的sex更美好的食物？

Shaw放下叉子，起身前倾，越过食物亲吻了Root。

God this is so fucking real.

吻由浅变深，Shaw可以感觉到Root的脸颊满满变热，呼吸渐渐变得急促。

“take me to the bed." 在深吻中，Root温柔地提出了要求。

Shaw绕过桌子，重新吻上Root的双唇，将她的双腿盘在自己腰间。

Feels so good to be young. 

Shaw抱着Root向床的方向移动着，这个吻太真实，太甜蜜，激烈，充满熟悉感与回忆，她想起了她们在安全屋的第一个充满情欲的吻，在图书馆的法拉第笼里混合着烦躁与渴望的吻，在证券交易所的那个吻，在完成Tomas这个任务后的那天晚上，她们彻夜缠绵，那天晚上的吻，包含着Shaw想说却说不出的话，她清晰记得那个貌似表白的吻，由温柔克制变得激烈浓重，她没有说出那些话，但她想Root都懂。

走到床脚处，Shaw把Root摔到床上，然后便心急地伸向Root的牛仔裤扣子。

" Easy girl, why the rush?" Root终于从长吻中回过神来，用她独有的颤音调皮地问Shaw。

"Shut up Root, we have 4 hours left. I want to make you come more than twice before I go. So just cut all the crap OK?" 说话间，Shaw已经撕开了Root的衬衫，轻轻咬着Root的锁骨。她还是那么瘦。Root 发出了轻声的，类似叹息的，如释重负的呻吟。她还是那么……性感。虽然对对方的身体已经无比熟悉，但是Root总能知道Shaw想要什么，她总是能抓住触及Shaw的那个点。三十多年的相处，她们从未对对方厌倦过。

Shaw 亲吻、轻轻啃咬着Root裸露的皮肤，唇齿所到之处，留下了一列红色的吻痕。Shaw亲吻着，抚摸着Root，直到右手滑到爱人两腿之间的湿润地带，轻拢慢捻，指尖每一下有韵律的动作，都伴随着Root的轻吟，那感觉熟悉、新鲜、虚幻又真实。直到Root随着orgasm的到来紧紧抓住Shaw的背，在她背后留下几道抓痕，Shaw才停下来。

她抬头看着这个令自己沉沦的，邪恶与美好并存的女人。她双眼湿润，眼神迷离，但是总有一丝挑战的意味，而这种挑战总是刺激着Shaw继续向她索取。

“ That didn't suck." Root 摩挲着Shaw后背的伤疤，“looks like someone's picked up some new moves."

" Save your comments for now, Root. The best part is yet to come."

...

直到两人都有些疲惫，Shaw才从Root腿间抬起头，和她并排躺在一起。Root侧卧着，头枕着手臂，深情地望着Shaw。Shaw看了一下表。“还有半小时，”她伸手将Root揽进怀里，“ hey eeyore, where's that perky psycho? What is it?"

" It's just, ...forget it." Root欲言又止。

“Come on Root, I'm not gonna see you until next week. Don't keep me in suspense."

“ It's just that I miss you so much. This whole weekly five hours limit thing is driving me crazy. I want to wake up next to you everyday."

"再等等，Root。不远了。我的申请已经递交了，按照我现在的身体状况，应该很快就能得到批准。”

“可是安乐死需要医生、病人和家属的签字啊，没有家属签字怎么办？”Root又皱起了眉头。

“你知道我的护工Martha吧。她答应跟我结婚，之后就会帮我签字。”

“She's a good girl. So," Root半戏谑，又醋意满满地说到，“did you propose to her? Was it romantic?"

“She's simply doing me, us a favor. The wedding is gonna be during her coffee break. Plus in reality I'm just a sick old woman now." Shaw无奈又宠溺地安慰道。

" A beautiful old woman." Root纠正道。

“ 时间快到了。还有三分钟。”

“Then, why not say goodbye with a kiss?" Root索吻。Shaw 的左手抚上Root的脸颊，认真地吻了Root。

“Guess I'll see you next week, Root."

“ See you baby."


	4. Newly Weds

Newly Weds

 

旋转，下降。Shaw睁开眼睛。

此时夜色已深，Martha靠在床头的椅子上睡着了。“滴滴，滴滴。”床头柜上的闹钟响了。Martha每次都贴心地设置一个时长五小时零五分钟的闹钟，以防Shaw的意识回来之后她还在睡着。

Martha已经照顾Shaw快五年了，她知道Shaw向来不喜欢麻烦别人。

“Ms. Shaw, looks like you had a good time.”Martha眨了眨眼睛，调皮地调侃。

Shaw翻了个白眼。“调侃老年人就这么开心吗？”

“Ms. Shaw, 明天是重要的日子，早点休息吧。”

“休息再够有什么用？我这个身体已经没有什么调理的必要了。你真的确定明天就能拿到申请结果？”

Martha将Shaw扶到床上，换好衣服，掖好被子道：“是啊，我刚收到邮件，确定明天就能拿到结果。如果能够赶上这一批就好了。”

Shaw笑着没说话。虽然不知道结果怎样，可是她已经抑制不住自己的兴奋与期待，她想象着自己成为了San Juniperan之后的日子。No more saving numbers, chasing down bad guys, only her and Root. Family politics, overcooked meat, monogamy...从什么时候开始Shaw也开始向往一个fairytale ending了呢？就在这对未来的幻想中，Shaw沉沉地睡去。

“Ms. Shaw! Wake up! You gotta read this!"

Shaw睁开眼，看见Martha拿着一张米黄色的纸：“你的申请通过了！”Shaw惊坐起来，身上的关节都在吱呀吱呀地诉说不满。“ Damn it!"Shaw不满地骂了一句。她拿过文件，仔细地阅读。“我已经联系好了牧师，她明天中午就可以为我们举行婚礼。我们下午就可以着手安排你去San Junipero的相关事宜了。”

“That's so sweet of you. Let's just call it dying." Shaw的脸上终于有了笑意。

 

婚礼举行地很匆忙，敷衍地念过了誓词之后，Martha便签署了同意书。

“Thanks Martha. You're the sweetiest human-being."

Martha 紧紧地拥抱了Shaw。“I'll miss you, Shaw."

Shaw 转向医生，点了点头。“I'm ready."

医生打开了输液阀。

液体流入了Shaw的血管。太阳穴上的芯片闪着光，正在一点一点吸收、储存Shaw的意识。

Shaw最后看了一眼窗外。Goodbye, world.

 

Shaw 再次醒来时，发现自己穿着衣服，也没有躺在床上。低头看，她还是身着黑色工字背心。

环顾四周。房间雪白明亮，窗纱随风拂动。这是一座海滨小屋。

Root呢？

Shaw开门走出了房子。白天的San Junipero天气晴朗，海浪轻柔地抚着沙滩。Shaw从来没有在白天来到过这里。也从来没有离开过安全屋。她已经很久没见过大海和沙滩了。

她赤脚走在沙滩上，一切都无比的真实，成为永久居民后，她的感官都更加敏感了。

远处，有一辆车开来。车的保险杠上还贴着一个该死的粉红的蝴蝶结, 车身还写了两个字。Shaw用手遮挡着阳光，开车的是一个穿着婚纱的女人。女人将车开到Shaw的面前，停了下来。

“Root." Shaw翻着白眼，语气却是抑制不住的喜悦。

“ You didn't dress up for me!" Root 不满地说。

Shaw低头看着自己的工字背心。她努力想着自己穿白纱的样子，一瞬间，黑衣黑裤变成了白色的婚纱。“满意了？”Shaw问Root，嘴角带着笑意，“Since when did you start to like pink bows on an suv? And 'Newly weds'? That's kinda lame.”

Root轻跳下车，牵起Shaw的手。Shaw回应着她，与她十指相扣。“不管怎样，你今天……很美，Root。”“You too, sweetie."

Shaw踮起脚，不耐烦却又无限温柔地吻了Root，又在她耳边轻声说了一句话。

Root不解：“What dose that mean, baby?"

Shaw 坏笑：“ I said I'm gonna lick you till you come in my mouth a thousand times. It's Persian."

" Let's save it for the night, Sweetie. I want to show you around the town first." Root跳上车，“Hop in."

“Ok. But I'm driving.


	5. Chapter 5

深夜。  
这是Shaw来到SJ的第一个夜晚。她有些兴奋地睡不着。  
白天她们开车逛遍了80年代，90年代，00年代的SJ所有的地方，包括“泥潭”。因为Root一直坚持说她们需要放松，在Shaw正式入住之前，她都没有真正看过这个人造天堂。  
她们在Tucker’s酒吧喝了一杯又一杯，Root醉了。  
现在她们躺在海滨小屋的卧室里，Shaw看着床头的表。  
数字跳到了十二点。  
她没有回到现实。  
事实上，一切都没有变化，屋子里很安静，可以听到大海的声音。  
Root还在身边安静地睡着，她修长的双臂揽着Shaw，好像怕她再消失一般。由于醉意，Root的脸上还有一丝红晕，在微光的映衬下，显得她更加甜美。在睡着的时候，Root的表情非常甜美，完全没有平日里的那股子邪气，so innocent, vulnerable, sweet...Shaw倾身向前，在她的脸颊轻轻吻了一下。  
Root深吸了一口气，睁开眼睛。  
“I thought you were asleep." Shaw有些抱歉。  
“How can I be with you around?" 这次Shaw没有翻白眼。她对于Root的情话很受用。No more pretending. No more pushing her away.  
“Not that you're awake," Shaw的嘴边浮起一丝坏笑，“remember whatI said earlier today?"  
"You mean yesterday." Root 纠正道。  
“你们这些nerds就这么咬文嚼字。Fine, yesterday."  
"I remember you said something about you licking me..."  
她还真说得出口啊。Shaw没等Root说完整个句子，就吻上了她的嘴唇。  
这一次的吻，比安全屋的那一次十小时，抑或是那七千多次模拟的任何一次都要激烈、真实。  
Root完全随着Shaw的节奏，这一次她没有尝试把Shaw压在下面，而是无比配合地回应着这个吻，可能是她渴望这一天太久了。  
直到这个吻进行到两人都有些窒息，Shaw才缓缓向下。她吮吸、啃咬着Root的每一寸肌肤，她在Root的锁骨和胸前留下了红色的吻痕。Root已经意乱情迷，现在她除了轻轻的呻吟声和呼唤Shaw的名字以外，已经再想不出其他的语言。  
Shaw从来没有如此温柔、认真地进行前戏。她们一直在亲吻，随着呼吸一点点变得粗重，两人都变得十分燥热。Shaw一把扯开盖在她们身上的被子，顺势扯下了Root的内裤，那是她现在唯一穿在身上的衣服。  
她太爱她，这是之前Shaw从来都羞于承认的事。但每一次Root完成任务后的消失，在stock exchange那个危急的关头，在人工智能最后的战争中，Shaw都越发感觉到失去Root的恐惧，她可以为她去死，可是她从来都不会表达。  
她的爱意都诉说在每次Root回归后的性爱中。  
大战结束后，当机器告诉她San Junipero 的存在，并带她来到这里时，她已经一个多月没有见过Root了。那一次，才真叫天雷地火的性爱。她们整整做了五个小时，在消失的前一秒，她的头还枕在Root的两腿之间，在那之前，Root刚刚高潮结束。

可是这一次不一样。她们终于稳定了，有了一个可以相守的地方。

想到这，Shaw就感觉无比地安心，她的动作也渐渐温柔起来。她的唇覆上Root的乳头，吮吸、轻咬着，她知道Root喜欢这样。果然，Root舒服的呻吟声越来越高，呼吸也越发急促。她有点心急了。Shaw对Root的节奏了然于心。她伸出右手探了下Root的两腿之间，果然已经湿得一塌糊涂。已经等不及的Root抓住Shaw的右手，示意她不要离开。  
“No，Root. I said ‘lick’, and that's what I’m gonna do.”  
没等Root回应，Shaw就向下吮住了Root最柔软，又坚挺的一点。“Sameen...”Root按住Shaw的头，示意她再快一些、用力一些。  
“Shh shh shhh, baby, just follow my lead.”Shaw温柔地安抚道。  
Shaw温柔、缓慢地舔舐着、吮吸着Root的阴蒂、不停变化着舌的力道与方向，这是她的味道，有点像桃子，Shaw心想。到了SJ永居之后，Shaw许久不见的好胃口和灵敏味觉又回来了。“oww!Sameen....”Shaw在温柔的间隙咬了Root一下。“看来你的痛感也调在了正常档啊。”Shaw坏笑道。然而Root已经无法正常思考，只是双眼迷离，看着Shaw轻声说：“Fuck me, Sameen…fuck me hard…”Shaw 没有停下嘴上的工作说话，而是听话地将一根手指直接探进了Root的阴道。她一边温柔地舔弄，一边稍稍用力勾着Root阴道中较为粗糙的一点。“ah...Sameen...faster..”Shaw加快了速度。她知道Root快来了。没一会Root就夹紧了双腿，阴道在Shaw的冲击下一下下收缩起来。她一开始总是来得很快。Shaw停止吮吸，只留一只手在下面动作，爬到Root的身上求吻。可是Root还在高潮的余韵中无法自持。“Kiss me.”Shaw命令道。Root回过神，拥着Shaw，她的吻还有自己的味道。“Sameen, stop…that’s enough..”可是Shaw此时哪听得进去自己的话，反而抽插地更快、更用力，而且，她又加了一根手指。在手指的刺激下，阴道的收缩更激烈了。Root的大脑在这种极致的快感中变得一片空白，只剩下大口喘息，大声的呻吟。  
由于多重高潮，Root的浑身都在颤抖，抱着Shaw的双手也已经失去力气，全身都瘫软在床上。身下的床单也湿了一片。“Sameen....please....”Root乞求她停下。她真的快昏过去了。Literally.  
直到Root第五次求饶，眼角流下眼泪来，Shaw才渐渐停下，将手抽出来。“你看你，把我的手都泡皱了。”Shaw假意抱怨。  
“Someone is on fire today.”回过神来的Root吻着Shaw立下汗马功劳的右手。  
“Don’t say that yet. We’ve got a whole night. I said I’m gonna make you come in my mouth a thousand times.”


	6. Chapter 6

Shaw正式入住SJ的第五天。  
早晨九点，Shaw首先被阳光晒醒了。她睁开眼，发现Root还在熟睡。此时Shaw从背后抱着Root，被她枕着的右臂有些发麻。Shaw轻轻抽出手臂，撑起身体，细细地端详着晨光中的爱人。清晨的阳光投射在她精致的鼻尖上，消瘦的脸颊上，照出一层细细的绒毛。Shaw忍不住伸手轻轻抚摸了一下。Root没有醒来，而是翻身又窝在了Shaw的怀里。她的头发有些乱，但是还散发着香气。她的颈上，肩上，前胸，后背，都还留有Shaw种下的吻痕。前几晚的性爱都太绵长、激烈了，最近她们常常很晚醒来。  
昨天晚上，等两个人都尽了兴，天已经破晓，她们太疲惫了，还没有洗澡就相拥而眠。在SJ这个非常真实的人间天堂，人是不会受伤的，而且，如果你是一个害怕疼痛的人，还可以把疼痛感调至零，只留下那些美好的感觉。But not for Root and Shaw. For them, pain is sexy. 在她们的性爱中，如果少了疼痛，那就会少了不少乐趣。机器非常识趣地照顾到了她们这一点。不仅让她们可以体会到跟现实世界一样的肉体疼痛，而且她们还会流血、生病，因为她一直认为这些让人痛苦的东西一旦被剥夺，天堂就不再是天堂。总有一天她的模拟交互界面和执行人都会厌倦这里的。  
Shaw 感觉皮肤有些粘腻。昨天晚上让她出了一身的汗。轻轻把Root翻到床的一侧，Shaw起床想要冲个澡。可能是动作太大了，Root醒了。“Sweetie，you’re up early.”Root还带着些许鼻音。  
“I’m gonna take a shower.” Shaw 边说边帮Root掖好被子，“Go back to sleep, you must be tired from all the…” Root 打断她：“ You’re gonna take a shower without me? Thought we could do it together… we can do lots of things in a bath…”   
She could never stop talking dirty. Shaw无可奈何地一笑，掀开被子，将Root公主抱起：“OK，if you insist.”  
在San Junipero还有个好处，洗澡水总是最舒服的温度。Shaw将Root轻轻放进浴缸，随即自己也加入。  
Root将头发挽起，Shaw想起Harold号码资料库里的那张由John偷拍的Root的照片，那时她扮作叫Turing的心理医生，绑架了Harold。她的Root，曾经疯狂，阴暗，残忍，视人命如草芥，也不在乎自己的生死。而这一切都在她们爱上彼此后被治愈。她们使对方完整，爱让她们变得更好。  
Shaw坐在Root的身后，让Root靠着自己。她先用海绵擦洗Root的背，随即是前胸，然后散开了她的头发，涂上洗发水。Root闭上眼睛，十分享受Shaw力道适中的头部按摩。刚刚起床的Root总是出乎意料地话少。Shaw喜欢为Root洗头发。这已经成为两人每次共浴时的保留曲目。  
Shaw第一次为Root这样做的时候，还是将她从Control处捡回来的时候。她的右臂有枪伤，双臂都布满针孔，该死的Control给她打了几十针兴奋剂与镇静剂。她的心率完全紊乱了，头发被汗水湿成一绺一绺，衣服被血染成棕色，已经完全没有了平日的精神头。Shaw就把这样的Root扛回了自己的安全屋，为她褪去衣物。她阴沉着脸，一边埋怨Root的鲁莽，一边无比轻柔地为她擦洗。花洒的水打湿了Shaw的工字背心和黑色裤子，可是她破天荒地耐心，就仿佛她正在给Bear洗澡，而不是Root。等到Shaw开始给Root给洗头的时候，作用在Root身上的药效已经过了，她可以看到Root当时受宠若惊，有些躲闪的神情。Root提出让她自己洗头发，可是Shaw嘲笑了Root严重的伤势，然后拒绝了她。但是观察力强如Shaw，不可能不知道，当时的Root因为她对她的好有些手足无措。可是那一刻，有些温柔的神色出现了在她的眼中，从此她看她的眼神就再也不是饶有兴味地挑衅，她轻佻的调情中也渐渐掺杂了真情。

陷入了回忆的Shaw渐渐慢下了手上的动作。Root转过头：“What’s wrong baby?”  
“Nothing, I was just thinking, what would it be like if we never met each other?”  
“Then there would be one more psychopath and one more sociopath in the world.”  
“We will still be perfect for each other.” Shaw笑道。  
Root转过身来，跨在Shaw身上，捧起她的脸，吻了下去。Shaw熟稔Root的每一个动作背后的含义。这个吻表示“我真的很庆幸遇见了你”。Shaw热烈地回应着她。她的舌头探进Root口中，Root也配合地用舌勾着Shaw的舌。她总是想要。Shaw一边想着，坐起身想要让Root躺倒。可是Root又将她推坐回去。“Time to return the favor, baby.”  
Root双手捧着Shaw的双乳，轻轻揉捏着，等Shaw的呼吸急了些的时候，就吮上了她的一点。Shaw是一名隐忍的士兵，可是她在性爱中从不吝啬表达她的欢愉。Shaw将Root的头往下推。Root便领会了示意，憋气潜到水下，吻上了Shaw的私密。Shaw将洗澡水一点点放干。这时Root已经换气，并马上带着Shaw来到了顶峰。与Root不同，Shaw的高潮来得猛烈，而且一次过后就不会再想要第二次。所以每次只要不是很累，Root都会尽量延长一下时间，在Shaw即将到达的时候再放缓节奏，拉她下来。可是这次或许是因为情到深处，Shaw在短短的几分钟就来了。她大声呻吟着，身子弓起，一会儿就将Root的头从腿间移开。“You are getting better at this each day.”看来Shaw很满意。  
Root满意地站起身，打开花洒，冲掉了两人身上的泡沫，帮Shaw清洗干净下体。刚要给自己也清洗的时候，Shaw的手覆了上来：“Looks like you are wet too.” 没等Root回应，Shaw的手就探进了Root的阴道。刚才听着Shaw的呻吟声，Root就已经很湿了，所以此刻并不需要额外的润滑。为了能够使上力，Shaw跪在浴缸里，将Root抱起并抵在墙上，快速地抽送。速度太快，Root有些疼。但是她没有说，因为每一次这种疼痛都会慢慢变成更好的快感。她喜欢被Shaw狂风暴雨般地侵略。身体有被填满的感觉。Shaw伸进了第二根手指。速度慢了下来，但是力道却更大，每一下都抵在了那个敏感的点上，每一下，Root的小腹都有一种酸胀，阴道中都会有一阵酥麻的快感，她的大脑一片空白，忘了一切。快感在积累。“Sameen...faster, harder…”Root 喘着粗气，小声要求。Shaw没有应她的要求，反而抽出了手，用嘴取代了手的工作。Root的皮肤很苍白，所以下体也更粉嫩一些。她撑开Root的外阴，用舌头轻舔Root的每一个褶皱。小阴唇，已经充血肿胀的阴蒂和阴核，Shaw用嘴唇吮吸的同时，舌头也在动作着，这时Root最喜欢的。“ahhh Sameen…bite me..”Shaw 用舌头轻咬了一下她的红豆。Root最喜欢Shaw这样做，她喜欢这种被轻微的疼痛包裹着的酥麻的快感。“awwww...”Shaw 又将两根手指插了进来，随着舌头画圈的节奏进行着抽插。她喜欢Root的味道，她快速地动作，贪婪地吮吸着她的汁液，喉咙里发出满意地感叹。  
双重的快感加上Shaw享受的声音一起刺激着Root。她感觉到整个小腹都在收紧，她快要来了。Shaw仿佛也领会到了这个信号，但是她清楚Root的身体，为了延长高潮前的快感，她必须保持现在的节奏。  
三分钟过去了。  
五分钟过去了。  
Root的身体突然一颤，双腿绷紧，差点夹断Shaw的脖子。“ahhh Sameen…..aw…”Root 大口地呼吸，仿佛刚刚就要窒息一般。她的双颊通红，小巧的双乳上也有可爱的红晕。“You were right, there ARE a lot we can do in a bath.” Shaw坏笑着抬起头，抽出手。


End file.
